1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the external fixation of fractured bones, and, more particularly, to such apparatus having means for adjustably mounting and clamping a number of bone pins to a housing.
2. Summary of the Background Art
External fixation often provides the best method for holding bone fragments in place during he healing of a severe bone fracture, in which multiple bone fragments are formed. In the external fixation process, bone pins or wires ate surgically attached to the individual bone fragments and to intact sections of bone, so that a desired alignment of multiple fragments can be maintained during the healing process. The individual bone pins or wires are also attached to a frame that is external to the body to be held in a fixed configuration. Then, after the bone fragments have joined to one another in a satisfactory manner, the bone pins or wires are removed from the bones and from the body in another surgical procedure. With external fixation, an ability to hold individual bone fragments in place often makes in possible to achieve results that cannot be achieved using other conventional techniques, such as casting.
Since serious bone fractures can occur in many different ways in various parts of the body, forming various configuration of bone fragments, it is highly desirable that a device for external fixation should be configured in a variety of different ways, reducing the number of different types of fixation devices that need to be held in inventory to meet expected demands. To this end, the patent literature includes a number of descriptions of fixation devices that can be assembled from multiple elements in various ways or that can be adjusted to provide various configurational features.
One method to obtain this kind of flexibility has been to provide a plate having a number of holes defining locations in which bone pins or wires may be clamped, with only a variable subset of the holes being used in the treatment of a typical fracture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,303 describes a fixture including several holes for clamping members to hold bone pins disposed within an elongated portion and a number of holes in a rectangular pattern, which can accommodate a variety of pin configurations. Such an arrangement is used, for example, to fasten the elongated portion of the fixture to the shaft of the radius bone within the arm and to attach vatious fragments within a broken wrist to a pattern of pins clamped within the rectangular array. A configuration for applying external fixation to a fractured tibia is also described as including a frame an elongated lower section for fastening the frame to the shaft of the tibia using bone pins extending along a straight line and an arcuate section extending from each side of the upper end of the elongated lower section for clamping bone pins extending into bone fragments within the upper portion of the tibia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,703 describes a bone organizer having a number of holes through which wires are attached to bone fragments.
Another method for obtaining flexibility within an external fixation device is to provide a number of clamping elements holding one or more bone pins, with the clamping elements being attached to one another by devices providing for pivotal adjustment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,440 describes a fixture including a number of clamping elements, each of which clamps a pair of bone pins extending parallel to one another and a rod to which the clamping elements are attached by means of a pair of pivoting clamps providing for rotational adjustment and clamping about two axes perpendicular to one another. U.S. Pat. No. RE34,985 describes a fixation device having a pair of elongated carriers, each of which supports a pair of bone screws that are movable along the carrier by rotating a spindle. The carriers are joined to one another by a connector including a rigid rod and a ball at each end. The balls are received by partly spherical sockets that can be fixed relative to the balls through screws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,915 describes an external fixation frame including a fixation block from which one or more arms extend, with a ball and socket joint connecting each arm to the block for universal movement thereabout. Setscrews are provided for tightening the ball and socket joints. International Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO 91/111 describes a fixation device having a pair of clamping members, each of which includes a row of holes into which bone pins may be inserted and clamped, with the clamping members being connected by a tube, into which a rod extends from one of the clamping members, while a ball from the other connecting member extends into a partially spherical hole within the tube. Setscrews are provided for clamping the rod and ball in place within the tube.
What is needed is a bone fixation device having the flexibility of adjusting the angle at which individual bone pins extend from a housing or frame, preferably with such an adjustment being provided through a clamping device that simultaneously clamps both the linear extension of the bone pin, along its length, and its angle relative to the housing or frame.